This invention relates to containers and more particularly to a ventilated grape box formed from corrugated paperboard or other stiff, resilient and bendable sheet material.
This art is already aware of a variety of constructions of corrugated paperboard boxes fashioned from a onepiece blank, the blank being suitably cut and provided with score lines, so that the blank can be folded to form a complete box without the use of staples, stitches, adhesives, or the like. The prior art is also aware of boxes of this general type which are vertically stackable, and which carry upstanding alignment elements adapted to fit into corresponding receiving apertures in a box stacked directly over it. One problem with prior art constructions is that such boxes sometimes require fastening elements or an adhesive for their formation and, further, display alignment elements for the stacking purpose which are not as strong as desirable. Further, the top closure panels of many prior art constructions suffer the drawback of being relatively easily dislodged from their desired, closed position.